1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a washing machine and a method of controlling the same, which are capable of reducing the occurrence of wrinkles in clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines generally refer to various apparatuses which are constructed to apply physical actions and/or chemical actions to clothes such as clothing and bedclothes (hereinafter referred to as “clothes”) in order to treat the clothes. Such a washing machine typically includes an outer tub for receiving washing water, and an inner tub rotatably installed in the outer tub to receive clothes.
Generally, washing machines perform washing and drying operations. However, wrinkles may be generated in clothes during these operations.
Although a method of spraying steam to reduce wrinkles of clothes may be used, it may be difficult to achieve sufficient wrinkle reduction effects by spraying steam to clothes.
Additionally, clothes in an inner tub may become rumpled, without being maintained in a more or less unwrinkled state, and, as such, it may be impossible to obtain considerable reduction of wrinkles even though steam is sprayed to the clothes in the inner tub.